


Evermore

by awkward_radar_tech



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Charlie POV, F/M, basically just charlie singing and reflecting on his life, small fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: Charlie, back in NYC after the divorce, has began to date again. He prepares for his next date with you while singing his favorite songs, which whisk him to a different world with thoughts of Nicole, Henry, and of course you.
Relationships: Charlie (Marriage Story)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> Not a whole lot of interaction between Charlie and reader, but there is still fluff at the end. It is all centered around “Evermore” from the live action beauty and the beast. I’ll definitely be writing more, proper Charlie. But I thought of this and wrote it. Sorry if it is choppy or weird, but I haven’t written a lot lately so I’m a bit rusty…

Charlie sat in his empty living room. His new living room, back in New York. He couldn’t handle living in the old apartment any more. Too many memories, too much heartbreak, too much leaving him longing for what used to be. He didn’t regret the split, didn’t really want her back, but he still missed the moments of family time that used to be. But that was gone now. He was alone, in this empty apartment, only with the bare essentials, all from Ikea because he needed all new things. Wanted all new things. He even got a new keychain and small exacto knife. But he couldn’t be glum any longer. He had a date coming over, and he was cooking dinner as a third date. He liked you, but things were still a bit raw from the divorce, so he was taking things slow. Very slow, he hasn’t even kissed your cheek yet, let alone on the lips. But you said you were fine with it, that you liked him and didn’t want to push and ruin something that just needs time to evolve.

He got up and turned on his music and began to cook. He sang along to every song. He placed the simple lasagna he decided on in the oven and began to clean. His songs kept getting more passionate, more emotion-filled. He belted out Being Alive, picturing you as the one he is begging for, then paused it to get some water. He resumed the playlist and started to sweep, wanting the place to be spotless, getting ready to sing again after the opening notes.

_I was the one who had it all/ I was the master of my fate_

He used the broom as a prop, using it to emphasize the emotion. He couldn’t help but feel like he was singing about his life in a way. 

_I’ll never shake away the pain/ I close my eyes but she’s still there_

He pictures Nicole and Henry. How they are across the country. 

_I let her steal into my melancholy heart/ It’s more than I can bear_

He pictures you. He can feel himself developing feelings, and it is scary to him. He can’t help but think about what if the same thing happens with you.

_Now I know she’ll never leave me/ Even as she runs away/ She will still torment me_

Nicole, again, fills his mind. She says he can still come to celebrate holidays in LA with Henry. Henry binds them together, always will. She left him, tormented him with lawyers, wanting to make it so he could never see Henry again, take what he had left. He pushes away all those thoughts, not wanting to dwell any longer.

_Wasting in my lonely tower/ Waiting by an open door/ I’ll fool myself, she’ll walk right in/ And be with me for evermore_

He remembers when Nicole first started to distance herself from him, how all he wanted was to have her back the way he had. He didn’t want that anymore, but everytime he heard footsteps in the old apartment, before the lawyers got involved, after she went to LA, he would imagine they were her, coming home, that it was all imagined. He stopped himself before dwelling too deep.

_I rage against the trials of love/ I curse the fading of the light_

You. He thinks of you. He doesn’t know if he loves you yet. The feeling of romantic love still a bit too sore for him. But he feels you might want to leave if he doesn’t do something soon. It is only the third date, but he wants you to know he cares, but doesn’t know what to do.

The final chorus comes, he pictures he is fighting for you. Wanting you to stay. He looks at the time and notices you should be here soon. He puts away the broom, still fully in song, wrapped in the emotion of it all. Of the story going on in his head.

His voice holds longing, for you, that you’re different than her, “She will still inspire me. Be a part of everything I do.”

He moved to the living room and made sure his hair and outfit were alright in the mirror. He was trying so hard to fight the pictures of you leaving him too after years together, and failing, “Wasting in my lonely tower. Waiting by an open door, I’ll fool myself, she’ll walk right in.”

There was a knock on his door, he quickly shut off the music, nodded to himself in the mirror, whisper singing the last few lines, hoping all the images he has been imagining don’t come true, “And as the long, long nights begin, I’ll think of all that might have been. Waiting here for evermore.”

He then put on a smile and opened the door, “Good evening, (y/n).” 

He gave you a hug and a kiss on the cheek without thinking. And you returned both.

By the end of the night he had forgotten his fears from earlier; his hesitancy about dating again, loving again, quickly fading. 

You kissed him while the two of you were talking and joking around on the couch, and he quickly pulled you back when you pulled back realizing what you had done. He wouldn’t say this was love, but he liked the butterflies he was feeling. He wasn’t going to let you slip away.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
